


Observations

by Werecoyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Kissing/making out mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecoyote/pseuds/Werecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural femslash high school AU with Nerd!Charlie and Popular!Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Made for moonwillow27458 on Tumblr for the 2015 SPN Femslash Holiday Gift Exchange. I hope you like it and have a wonderful holiday season! :)

Charlie Bradbury was an observer. She observed her teachers and their body language throughout every class instead of focusing on the lesson (although she still managed to be one of her grade's top students). She observed her video games and favourite television shows (her number one was Doctor Who, by the way) with a close eye, taking in every detail. She observed her favourite comic books, using lead pencil to fix grammatical errors and add extra details (usually queer girl subtext).

Most importantly, Charlie observed Jo.

Joanna Harvelle was one of the school's reigning queens. Jo was everything that made Charlie roll her eyes; flirty, snarky and undoubtedly gorgeous. Jo was one out of a group of four, however Charlie always felt that Jo was different, as cliché as it sounded in her mind. She observed Jo, and couldn't help but notice her beauty and wit, wishing she was courageous enough to talk to her.

 

~~~

 

Charlie often went to her school's football games with her best friend Dean, where Jo conveniently happened to be too with one of her friends, Bela, the rest of her group, stereotypically, in the cheerleading squad. It was a windy Friday evening, and Charlie and Dean were sitting up in the stands, watching the game.

"Jesus, Charlie," Dean said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Charlie returned his look. "What?"

"Stop pining for Jo. She's cool, dude," Dean said, hands moving expressively with the word "cool".

Charlie frowned. "Go away, Winchester. I'm cool, too."

Dean snorted. "Okay, Charlie. Tell that to your Xbox."

The two sat in silence for no more than three seconds before Dean turned back to Charlie. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

This time, it was Charlie's turn to snort. "It's not that easy, Dean."

"Sure it is. You're open about your gayness. It should be easy to find other chicks who dig chicks."

Shaking her head slightly at Dean's use of the word "gayness", Charlie glared at him. "Dean. The only other openly queer girl I kno- knew was Dorothy, and we all know how that went."

Dean looked down guiltily. Dorothy was Charlie's ex-girlfriend who had swept her away in their sophomore year. She had vanished with no explanation after seven months and Charlie hadn't heard from her since. Charlie had been heartbroken for at least at year afterwards.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean... Okay, look, why don't you just ask Jo out or somethin'?" Dean suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? You were just telling me how out of my league she is! She'd turn me down, then spread some rumour about me to the entire school," Charlie protested.

"I don't think she's that horrible, Charlie. Our dads are friends, and she's never seemed like the kind of person who would do that. I mean, we used to be friends and she was never mean. Tough, yes. Badass, yes. But mean? No."

Charlie gawked at him. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't think it was relevant."

"Whatever," Charlie said, "but seriously, I'm not doing it. I'll stop staring if it makes you feel better."

"Fine," Dean said, standing up. "I'll do it for you."

"No!" Charlie yelped, scrabbling to grab onto Dean's jacket. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Watch me," Dean smirked, pulling free of Charlie's grip, throwing her a wink and strutting out of the isle of seats.

Charlie watched in sheer horror as Dean walked down the steps, closer and closer to where Jo was sitting. As the distance between Dean and Jo decreased, Charlie felt her heart beating faster, and all she could think was rejection rejection rejection you're going to be rejected and ridiculed oh god oh god.

Dean reached Jo. Charlie's heart skipped a beat. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe. So she did what she did best - she observed.

Charlie watched Dean, that smooth dork, casually greeting Jo. She watched the way Jo's head turned to the left, looking up at Dean, a wide grin taking over her face. Charlie saw the way Dean gestured with his thumb behind him, and the way Jo turned to talk to Bela, earning a nod and a small smirk from her, before standing up with her handbag and walking with Dean down the bleacher steps.

As soon as Dean and Jo had left her vision, the nerves came flooding back in one big tidal wave. Crap, crap, crap... Charlie thought, the situation finally dawning on her. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the little knots that had formulated due to the wind to distract her mind. Dean was probably just joking, Charlie thought, reassuring herself. They probably just went to catch up and get some nachos or something from the food stand.

In attempt to distract herself from the paralysing fear running through her veins, Charlie pulled a book out of her backpack from under the chair, trembling hands opening it to the bookmarked page. She put her head down, refusing to look up until she saw Dean's feet approaching.

It was fifteen minutes later when Charlie saw Dean's familiar dark denim jeans and brown boots in her peripheral vision. She sighed, a wave of relief flooding through her as she looked up. "Dean, thank go-"

Charlie stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. Next to Dean was a pretty girl with blonde wavy hair pulled back messily, short black dress lightly blowing in the breeze. The girl pulled her leather jacket a little tighter around her. She smiled, making Charlie's eyes flick to her smooth lips and coral lipstick. Dean grinned like an idiot next to her.

Jo.

"Uh- Um, h-hey there," Charlie said, giving Jo a small, awkward wave.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Get up Charlie, I'm scootin' in."

"Oh, ah, okay," Charlie stuttered, standing up with her backpack, shoving her book inside hastily. Dean slid across the seats, a cheeseburger and lemonade in his hands. He leaned back, took a bite of his burger and looked straight ahead at the football game, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi Charlie," Jo said. "I'm Jo."

God, her name sounded nice coming from Jo's lips. "Hi Jo," Charlie replied lamely, scratching the back of her neck. Be cool, be cool.

Jo smiled again. Charlie thought it seemed as if Jo was trying to make her feel at ease. "Can I talk to you for a minute? If you don't mind."

Charlie gulped, glancing back at Dean, who refused to meet her eyes. She turned back to Jo, looking at the ground, and nodded. "Yeah, uh, of course."

"Cool," Jo said, taking Charlie's hand and leading her down the steps of the bleachers. It was at this point that Charlie thought her soul was going to leave her body. She was thoroughly confused about what was happening. We've barely spoken before, why is she holding my hand? ... She's probably just being friendly. Straight girls do this with friends all the time. Except Charlie wasn't straight, everyone knew that. And Jo and Charlie weren't friends.

Charlie's heart was pounding like a ticking time bomb as they walked down the steps. Were people looking? Were they going to make fun of her for being a nerd with high hopes? God, she hoped not.

Once they got to the bottom of the bleachers, Jo let go of Charlie's hand, continuing to walk away from the football field. Charlie followed alongside her, palms sweating. Jo eventually stopped walking in front of a tree near the car park, turning around to face Charlie fully for the first time since the top of the bleacher steps. Jo didn't look cocky, or humoured, or even annoyed - she looked almost a little shy.

"Charlie," Jo started, "Dean spoke to me. He said you... Um, well he said you liked me."

Charlie groaned, forgetting her nervousness at the thought of her stupid best friend. "He's- Look, Dean's an idiot, don't feel like you have to do thi-"

"No," Jo said, waving her hand dismissively. "No, I wanted to. Um, you see Charlie, I think you're cute, and smart. I mean, you get all those academic awards which is really cool."

Charlie felt as if she had lost her mind. What? What is Jo saying? Am I hearing things now out of sheer mortification?

"Uh, I'm sorry... What?" Charlie asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Jo laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, this is probably way too fast and weird for you, don't worry about it, it's totally fi-"

"No, no, I mean... Um, I thought you were into guys," Charlie said uncomfortably.

"Oh! I do. But I also like girls. I'm bi," Jo replied, shrugging. "I was actually dating Jess Moore for a few months last year, but we kind of kept it quiet because of her parents. I mean, not that I should have to prove my bi-ness or anything."

Charlie raised her eyebrows in surprise. Jess Moore? As in, fellow queen bee Jess Moore? Dean's brother Sam's current girlfriend Jess Moore? "Of course you don't, I just... Wow, I had no idea. Jess is real nice, she's dating Dean's brother Sam, I mean I'm sure you know that, but we spoke once and she was pretty cool."

Jo smiled. "Yeah. We're friends now, but it's like nothing happened between us, which is kind of weird, but whatever. Life goes on."

"Um, yeah..." Charlie said, trailing off and looking at the grass uncomfortably, unsure of what else to say. She supposed the conversation was coming to an end.

Jo cleared her throat. "So, anyway, what I really wanted to ask you was if you wanted to go on a date? Well, technically, Dean asked me on your behalf, but let's pretend that didn't happen."

Charlie laughed. "Well, if you're sure, I mean I'd love to, but if this is because of Dean-"

"Charlie," Jo said softly, gently taking one of Charlie's hands in her own. "I want to. I don't care about what Dean told me, I think you're great and I'd love to get to know you."

Charlie frowned slightly. "You do realise who you're asking out, right? I'm the nerd queen. Seriously, I'm not sure if-"

This time Jo laughed, her coral lips spreading into a grin. "You think that matters to me? Because it doesn't. I do like some rather nerdy stuff myself, I must say."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Really? Like what?"

"How 'bout we get out of here, go to a café or something? I can tell you there," Jo suggested with a small cheeky grin.

"Sure," Charlie replied with a smile, walking next to Jo to her car, her fear forgotten.

 

~~~

 

Six months later, Charlie and Jo were known as one of their school's "it couples". Everyone thought they were adorable. Charlie would show up early to school, waiting outside Jo's locker, surprising her with flowers every now and then. Jo would casually link their hands, walking in the hallway, eating lunch, sitting in the library - it became almost a subconscious thing.

Sure, sometimes they were so sappy that they earned some playful eye rolls. And maybe a few times someone had whined "Really guys? Do you have to make out in here?" But all in all, they didn't really care. They were just happy being happy.

Charlie often thanked Dean for helping to make her relationship with Jo happen. "I get it Charlie, you're welcome, it's fine," Dean would grumble as Charlie hung off his arm, concealing a laugh at his lovesick friend.

 

Maybe things were cliché, and maybe they were unlikely to happen. But they did. And Charlie had never felt happier at finding Jo thanks to her habit of observing.


End file.
